The Halloweeners (team)
'''The Halloweeners '''are a group of five individuals born on Halloween at midnight and are one of the main protagonists of The Holmidae Chronicles. History The Prophecy Long ago, one of the first humans with porphyria were bitten by vampires. A man named Martin Bellows was one of them. After centuries of feeding, he was finally staked but his hunger for human essence could not be quenched. So, in the end, he became a wraith, adopted the name Kleftis, and started sucking out people's souls constantly. The first ghost Stingy Jack, fed up with Kleftis's antics, constructed a prophecy in 1970 that five children born on Halloween in the town of Roy Meadows, Arizona would defeat him. Kleftis overheard this the next year and tried to stop the prophecy from coming true by killing the people who would bear the children but Jack called the Angel of Death for help in keeping Kleftis at bay and powerless so that he could be easily defeated. However, Kleftis used the unfinished business that every ghost had to his advantage, regurgitated 39 souls he devoured and used them to meliorate the prophecy stating that he would not harm the Halloween children until the 39th Summer Solstice which was June 21, 2010. On that day, the entire families of the five kids were murdered by the wraith and were among the 75,957 people killed in what was called the Summer Solstice Slayings, leaving them as orphans. The orphans who were adopted by the Angel of Death aka Angelo D'Mort were Orlando Peterson, Margarita Peterson, Kyla Hill, Damir London, and Itan Matthews. D'Mort cared for the children and raised them as his own while also mentioning their destiny. Then, when they finally grew up, D'Mort gave them lottery tickets so that they could start a new life for their own. Orlando became a Planet Fitness Member and his baby sister Marge got to go to school. Itan became a chef. Kyla became a stage actress and gospel singer who adopted two aliases: Jones and Flood G8. Damir became a rapper and R&B singer and adopted the stage name London B. The Battle against Kleftis After their powers were activated, D'Mort informed them that they were ready to fight. Meanwhile, with permission from his friends, London B revealed who he was to the public and revealed that he survived the Summer Solstice Slayings along with the other four Halloweeners, and it became national news. Unfortunately, it also made them susceptible to attacks from Kleftis. Romun, Orlando's then boyfriend saved them and it nearly cost him his life. Soon, they went forward to battle Kleftis and defeated him. After that, the Halloweeners went on with their lives. A memorial service was held for all of Kleftis's victims and upon the Halloweeners's birthdays, they celebrated it well. Members * Itan Matthews * Orlando Peterson * Marge Peterson * Kyla Hill * Damir London Appearances # The Halloweeners # Mother Christmas Trivia * When Ahman conceived the characters and their names, he had no idea the true nature of his writing until late in 2019. As it turns out, the Halloweeners and Romun have Ahman Jones's name hidden in their names. If Orlando is taken out since he is with Romun, there are four Halloweeners. Using the number four, subtract the D in Damir's name to get A, the K in Kyla's name to get H and the I in Itan's name to get M. Since Orlando is with Romun, adding O and R together, adding the digits, subtracting the number from the five Halloweeners, you get A. Then, because Marge is Orlando's sister and his only biological family, add the M in her name with the number one to get N. Take all of those letters and Kyla's stage name "Jones" and you get "Ahman Jones." * As kids, they dressed up in different Halloween costumes save for Itan who didn't celebrate Halloween. Itan was a vampire, Orlando was a werewolf, Marge was a fairy, Kyla was a witch, and Damir was a ghost. Category:The Characters of the Skull Cookie Universe